Nowadays, the IT (Information Technology) innovations have advanced in respective fields, and transition to e-government is making steady progress.
Meanwhile, image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and the like are equipped in various places such as convenience stores and the like.
Some answers to questionnaires indicate that application and reception of resident cards and the like are good services, although such services are not provided in convenience stores yet. However, how to provide such services in practice has not been examined yet (e.g., HTTP://www.nikkei-r.co.jp/report/0302/04cvs.pdf).
Under the circumstances, it will be convenient to access and output public documents using image forming apparatuses equipped in convenience stores and the like.
However, in terms of the nature of such documents, illicit acts such as illicit access to such documents and the like must be adequately monitored. As a method of monitoring, a log (operation history) as traces of illicit access is recorded. However, log recording executed in a conventional copying machine or the like can only always automatically record fixed items (e.g., those which contribute to maintenance), which were set upon factory shipment.
Furthermore, log recording cannot directly prevent illicit acts themselves since it aims at saving traces of illicit acts.
The aforementioned method that always record fixed items unnecessarily increases log records. This means that most of a storage device may be consumed by log recording. As a result, the recording capacity is liable to be short, thus decreasing the productivity for respective operations.